Sorry
by SyosetsukaSiStErS
Summary: Maron woke up finding the greatest surprise... I don't know how to summarize this... just read to find out... Chiaki and Maron pairing!


Author's Notes: Hi there! This is my very first Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne fanfic and I hope you like it! It's base on a story my friend once narrated to me... Tissue alert!! This takes place at the middle Vol. 2 Chapter 7, right after she went home and found about her parent's divorce... right before Chiaki came looking for her... And just for effect... try reading this with some soft and soothing music to set the mood! ^_^ Please r&r!! ^_^ Thanks a bunch...  
  
Oh, and to those who read my previews works, thank you so much!   
  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me... I just borrowed them...  
  
  
Sorry  
by Midori Syosetsuka  
  
  
Maron woke up from her slumber. She remembered getting a message from her parents. They were getting a divorce. She felt so sad about the idea... Truth was she doesn't even know if the word sad was enough to describe the feeling. Frustrated? Betrayed? Left out? She doesn't know. All she was aware of was that feeling was slowly growing stronger and she felt helpless against it.  
  
"I'm strong and serious... matchless and marvelous... energetic and courageous..." Maron said then repeating her mantra in her head. "That's right, I'm strong... this feeling shouldn't bother me... I'm used to being alone... I... don't... need... any-...one..." Maron whispered the last word slowly, grief laced with it.  
  
Still groggy, she pushed herself out of her bed. It was awfully dark in her room. She had to squint her eyes just to find her way out.  
  
Once she got out of her room she was astonished at what she saw... People were coming in and out of her apartment... What surprised her more was those people were actually familiar to her. Her classmates, some teachers, nearby neighbors, some other acquaintances from other places, their school principal, even Chiaki's father and his secretary were there. What happened? Has she been asleep for so long that she missed a lot of happenings? She wondered. Curiosity getting the hold of her, she decided to look for Miyako.  
  
She trotted around the house, searching for her friend. Suddenly wondering what has gotten around here? The people were all so... so passive.  
  
Maron found Miyako in the kitchen, sobbing in the arms of Iinchou. He, on the other hand, tried to look strong and dependable even though at times his face showed bitter sadness.   
  
"How can this happen?" Miyako whimpered. "I should have been there."  
  
"Hush now, Toudaiji-san... you... we didn't know..." he replied, grief and regret evident in his tone and expression. "Therefore, we weren't able to do something..."  
  
Maron stood there by the door, dumbfounded... Since when did Iinchou become like that? He has matured. She thought, and then smiled despite the confusion.  
  
Before she could say something to the couple she heard noises coming from the living room... Casting a final glance at the couple she decided to let them be and take a look at what was happening in her living room.   
  
There by the door stood Chiaki. He was talking to some men and after signing something he turned to her. With a white lily held near his heart. He stalked toward her.  
  
Maron blushed. His eyes were so intense. She felt like those burning twin orbs of blue can see right through her. She knew she loved him but she can't find the courage to tell him or rather to admit to herself... Partly because of the facade of being strong and independent and partly because she doesn't know if it's really love... And besides, Chiaki had lied to her... She didn't know what to act after his betrayal to her. Was it actually betrayal? Maybe he had a reason for it... Either a good or a bad one... She was just too stubborn to accept it.   
  
When Chiaki was already mere inches away from her she felt her heart skip a beat.  
  
"Maron," Chiaki said huskily, almost inaudible but she heard him... though his tone and expression were almost unrecognizable. "I'm so sorry..."  
  
Maron, shocked, gaped at him...  
  
"What I told you before was part lie and part true..." Chiaki closed his eyes as if willing himself not to breakdown in front of Maron. "At first, I thought that if I could make you fall in love with me I could convince you to stop being a kaitou... I didn't mean to deceive you... I can't think of anything else... I didn't care back then that the game I was playing... this stupid game... I only thought of my mission..." Chiaki then held the flower tighter before opening his almost misty eyes. "But as time flew my supposedly fake feelings for you changed... I tried to deny it but before I knew it... I have fallen deeply in love with you... My plan backfired to me..."  
  
Chiaki paused before whispering, "But I guess you could never love me back now..."  
  
Maron's eyes widened. She opened and closed her lips trying to find the right words to say... "Chi-chiaki... why are you saying that?" she managed to whisper. She was confused. Here she was hating Chiaki just the other moment but hearing his confession made her rethink what her decisions were... Maybe she can love him back... Maybe she won't be alone anymore if she gave him a chance... If she gave them both a chance... And then here he is telling her that she couldn't love him back. How can he know? He didn't let her speak yet... He didn't ask how she feels yet... After their previous predicament everything between them suddenly became serious... He didn't let her say her true feelings yet...  
  
"I guess I'm too late now..." Chiaki said as he tried to suppress the pain he felt... His throat was feeling constricted now as he held back bitter tears. Chiaki's face twisted in a violent frown. His boyish features made him look like a kid who just got himself bullied after a gang has stolen his lunch money. Maron never imagined that Chiaki could be that emotional in front of her.  
  
He leaned forward. Maron stood before him, waiting to embrace him... to tell him it's all right... She forgives him... She can love him back if he wants... She was there waiting for him... To tell him they wouldn't be alone again... But then, as Chiaki leaned closer she felt him... just... pass through her...  
  
Maron stood there... why did Chiaki passed through her? "Oh God... Oh God this can't be true... No... Why? I... I'm still too young... I haven't reconciled with my parents yet... I haven't told Miyako my secret... I... I didn't tell Chiaki yet... I didn't tell him yet... How I feel... I want to love him back! I don't want us... I... him to be alone... No, no, NO! This can't be happening..."  
  
Suddenly she remembered... Just like there's this old tape that's being played in her mind... She remembered what happened... When she arrived home she got her parents' message about them getting a divorce... Just right after she tries to get over Chiaki because he lied to her she gets this news... Heartbroken, she went out... She was so confused that she didn't actually know where was she going... What was she doing... So many bad things are happening to her... What grave sin has she done to deserve these? And then... just before she crossed the street there was a flash of red... and all was gone... just like that...  
  
How can she be so oblivious... the people in her apartment... she looked around... they all look so... so grim... Miyako walked out sobbing, she can't take any of it anymore. Iinchou was still supporting her. Mrs. Toudaiji was on the phone sobbing while her husband tried to calm her... They had called her parents... Finn and Access were no where in sight... a spark of irony went to her mind... just when she leaves the material world the angels were gone too... maybe they were preparing a place for her up in heaven... She smiled bitterly, ghastly tears streaming down her white face... Just then she realized she had an ethereal glow around her body...  
  
Chiaki kissed the flower before collapsing on top of a black coffin... "I'm sorry Maron..." he whimpered. "I'm sorry for being the fool I am..."  
  
Dr. Nagoya was instantly by his side. He helped his son stand up but when he tried to lead him away from Maron's coffin Chiaki struggled violently. Nodding to his secretary, he brought him a syringe... After a few moments of struggling, Chiaki's body went numb... and with the help of the two men, he was dragged away from the coffin.  
  
"No... let me... be with... Maron... `till the...en-" he said in a low voice before he fell unconscious.  
  
Maron went to Chiaki's previous place... beside her coffin... She peered in it even if she was afraid of what she might see... but she got to accept... no matter how life was to her...  
  
With glistening tears streaming down her face and trembling lips she said, "No, Chiaki... don't be sorry... If there's a fool in this world... it is I... Don't be sorry..." Her shoulders shook violently as she touched the lily that Chiaki left. "Don't be sorry like this fool... I... you don't deserve this pain... I shouldn't have been so stubborn... I should have told you earlier before all was lost... I should have told you... I love you... and I'm sorry too..."  
  
A pale ghost stood beside the coffin... looking at a peaceful face that she was once... Crying softly... for her lost... for her beloved persons... for their great lost...  
  
*O*  
*W*  
*A*  
*R*  
*I*  
*.*  
*.*  
*.*  
@)--`--  
  
Author's notes: *sob* 12:25 a.m. and it's done! ;_; I can't believe it! After two and half hours I finished it! T_T So, how was it? I was supposed to end it when Chiaki collapsed but I wanted Maron to have the last say... Well, honestly, I haven't watched Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne, but I've read countless materials about it... so just for kicks... I gave it a shot. Sorry for making Chiaki so emotional... I guess even if you have a cool exterior if something precious to you gets lost you'd have a little breakdown... Let's just hope Chiaki gets over it!  
  
As mentioned earlier, this story is not mine... My friend Mariko told this to me and I thought it fits perfectly with the what-ifs scenarios of KKJ... special thanks to Mariko...  
  
For those who read this, thank you very much... leave a review or e-mail us at syosetsuka@yahoo.com and I'll love you more! ^_^  
Please read my other fics, though they are both Fullmoon wo Sagashite (Pink didn't upload her stories yet, if in case you're wondering who she is, she's my little sis... that's why the pen name is SyosetsukaSiStErS) If you've r&r them already, Thank you!  
I'm thinking of making another KKJ fic... tell me if I should proceed! ^_^ Thank you very much!  
  
SoRe Ja!! ^_^; 


End file.
